Two major problems facing all genome sequencing projects are coordination of the sequencing effort and making the sequence available for use by the scientific community. The E. coli sequencing projects are no exception and the proposed will be devoted to a discussion of the current and future efforts to sequence the genome of E. coli. The purpose of the meeting is to advance the sequencing project itself, and to integrate the sequencing project with the research of the broader community of E. coli geneticists. This will be done by bringing together participants fran the major laboratories performing the sequencing, other laboratories sequencing smaller selected regions, laboratories maintaining databases of DNA sequences and other information on E. coli, and E. coli geneticists. In addition computer experts interested in these general problems will be participants. The international scope of the enterprise requires participation by scientists from Europe and Japan. The topics to be discussed will include a review of the present status of the sequencing effort and highlights of the scientific findings; whether standardization is essential or merely desirable; how sequencing can be coordinated to avoid excessive redundancy but to ensure accuracy; database problems of data entry, correction and access; integration of the E. coli sequencing projects with the E. coli research community so that the genetic, physiological and sequence data can be correlated, crosschecked and used. The formal and informal discussions that will take place at the meeting will lead to a more cohesive and concerted effort by all parties, and will be the basis for future progress.